Last, But Not Least
by 1010'jin
Summary: Touya was left out on everything…always last. Last to stay out training, last to talk, last to drink, last to party…just, last. Yusuke has an idea that involves a certain fire demon. Uh oh. Hiei x Touya


--

--

--

Last, But Not Least

--

--

--

"Come on, Frosty! Just one shot!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Aw. Why not?"

Touya felt a vein on his forehead throb as he turned the full force of his icy glare onto Jin, the Wind Master, who seemed oblivious to his 'drinking buddy's' foul mood. His nose wrinkled from the stench.

He hated drinking. He hated their team bonding nights. He also hated the way everyone seemed to be staring at him (Jin was going to rue the day he forced Touya into these uncomfortable leather pants). In fact, Touya just hated the entire fucking world right now.

Why couldn't they just settle for a nice cup of tea?

"You're drunk." Touya said flatly, as he slowly and disdainfully took in his friend's smashed features. His mop of unruly red hair was mussed and tinged with dirt, plastered to his sweaty face. Jin laughed and mumbled something incoherently, a goofy smile going ear to ear.

"Naw, mate! Not drunk—smashed!!" Jin gurgled in a sad attempt of a laugh (at least that was what Touya _thought_ he was trying to do); smacking his knee so hard that it would definitely leave a bruise later. Touya just sighed and shook his head as he watched Jin slowly slip out of his bar stool and fall face-first onto the dirty floor, unconscious before he was even out of the chair.

Chuu guffawed, his cheeks flushed, and pointed a finger at the snoring Jin, "Looky here, Rinku! Ol' Jinny's taken a liking to da flooo_hic_ooor…" He drawled out, also drunk. He swung his head slowly, his eyes unfocused, around Touya to stare at Rinku, who was staring unblinkingly at the counter. "Rinku?" In answer, the youngster also fell to the floor, asleep.

"Great," Shishiwakamaru groaned, running a hand through his gorgeous hair. "His first time out drinking and he's done not halfway through!" He hopped off the stool and stretched deliberately, his fitted shirt raised just enough to give a horde of onlookers a glimpse of his ripped torso and faint. Ignoring them, he turned to Suzuki and nudged him, saying, "Hey, I'm turning in. Want me to take Rinku and Jin?" The blonde broke out in insane, high-pitched laughter, his shoulders shaking as he pounded the counter with a fist, making the shot glasses jump.

Among the group, it was clear that Shishiwakamaru and Touya were the only two sober enough to think clearly, although their self-proclaimed leader had a bit to drink also.

"I'll take that as an 'okay.'" Shishi rolled his eyes as he shouldered Jin and Rinku. He paused at Touya's seat. "You'll be watching them, right?" Touya sullenly nodded his consent, silently cursing his luck.

'_Irish Luck my ass_._'_

Shishi winked. "Have fun…don't do anything I would do!" With that, he disappeared. Touya watched him leave, and then turned slightly on his stool to assess the situation with cool eyes.

The last two members of the team were nearing unconsciousness, and Touya was thankful that he could soon leave. Shishi had just taken Jin and Rinku back to their lodging after partying hard for Rinku's twenty-first birthday (in human years, of course). They had come to a human bar called _Irish Luck_, Jin's accent and roguish grin allowing them entrance. Also, the fact that the bouncer took a liking to Shishi didn't hurt.

Touya sighed. He was in a huge mess. Being the only one who hadn't touched a drop of liquor, he had inadvertently volunteered himself to be the clean-up crew. Usually Shishi would do that, but recently, he had taken his arrogance to a whole new level and designated the lower jobs to the others. Unfortunately for Touya, the rest of his team allowed Shishi to do whatever he wanted, which left Touya this job.

Touya frowned. Shishi's arrogance would have to be fixed, and soon. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Sometimes, however, Shishi seemed like his old self, which pleased Touya greatly, though he didn't show it. It seemed, as years went by, that their team was slowly growing apart. Growing more distant. Of course, Touya had done this from the beginning, so he could not find a fault with this, although it was a bit unsettling.

Touya had distanced himself from the others because of his personality difference. Everyone else was more open, more forward, more…first. He was last. He would always be last. It was something he had accepted. Touya was left out on everything…always last. Last to stay out training, last to talk, last to drink, last to party…just, last.

He hated being last.

Touya brushed his bangs away from his piercing gaze as he turned away from the bar to face the rest of the room. Moments later, a group of young men entered, heading straight where Touya was situated with his two drunken buddies. As they neared, Touya's eyes widened in surprise. The leader of the group, a tall teen with black hair, began grinning in recognition the moment he saw the ice demon.

"Touya!" Yusuke Urameshi shouted, clapping him soundly on the back. "Jesus, I never thought I'd find you in here! What's up?" Touya grimaced.

"I never expected to find myself here, either, Urameshi," Touya muttered. "My team and I were here to celebrate Rinku's twenty-first birthday in…human years. As you can see, things did not end favorably." He gestured over his shoulder at Suzuki and Chuu. Suzuki had a gob of drool dangling from the corner of his mouth.

The red-head, Kuwabara, hooted at this. "Lightweights, huh?" Kurama rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's obvious amusement, while Hiei just glared darkly at the ground.

_Hiei_.

Touya felt his body freeze as he finally noticed the fire apparition. He was slightly taller, and well-built, and his hair was still the same gravity-defying style. In short, he was…breathtaking. Self-consciously, Touya straightened up impossibly straighter as he instinctively slid into his stoic expression.

"Kurama…Kuwabara…Hiei," he acknowledged slowly.

Kurama leaned over Kuwabara's shoulder as his eyes creased into a smile. "Hello, Touya-san." Kurama smiled and ruffled Kuwabara's hair. "We were just here to celebrate Kuwabara's getting into college. A rare feat indeed." Kuwabara felt a vein pop up on his temple.

"Hey!" the redhead protested, and then chased Kurama out of the bar. They could hear Kurama's laughs and Kuwabara's loud threats from the alley. Yusuke and the others sweatdropped at this act.

"Sheesh, they oughta get a room and get it done and over with," Yusuke nodded knowingly. "It's annoying how they keep sneaking looks at each other and don't do a damn thing." He slid onto the stool Chuu had once occupied, and Hiei silently took the one on the other side of Touya. Touya shivered at his close proximity. The rest of the night continued in that silent fashion. Eventually, as the night slowly crept to morning, Touya managed to open his mouth and actually speak to the fire demon.

"How have you been, Hiei-san?" Touya said stiffly, his nerves jumping as he finally turned to look straight at Touya.

"Fine." Hiei said shortly, ordering a shot. "You?"

Touya blinked. He didn't expect the conversation to be returned. However, he would not miss this chance, and hurriedly answered. "Fine, also. It gets a bit annoying how everyone else gets drunk, though." Hiei smirked knowingly, and jerked a thumb at Yusuke, who had fallen on top of Chuu, unconscious.

"Incredible," Touya groaned. "Now I have three unconscious imbeciles to move." He climbed off his stool to kneel beside them, contemplating on how he should move them. He was, after all, one of slight build, and the three men were much taller and heavier than he.

Suddenly, Yusuke's eyes shot open as he laughed drunkenly and grasped Touya's thin shirt, hauling himself closer to the frozen figure. "Ah, hi, Touya-kun," Yusuke giggled childishly. Touya blinked. Urameshi…_giggled_. Another tug. "Touyaaaa-kuuuun," Yusuke whined. "Take me home!"

Touya was well aware of the pair of eyes burning into his back. He was also aware they belonged to the demon that had captured his attention for some time now, and he grew more flustered as Yusuke refused to let go of his shirt.

"Urameshi, unhand me _now_," Touya growled. He hated it when people touched him, even people half out of their wits.

Yusuke pouted. "No."

"Urameshi," Touya grounded out, attempting to stand up straight and leave Yusuke in a heap on the ground, but then there was a ripping sound as Touya's shirt slowly ripped down the middle, exposing his pale midriff.

It grew silent.

Yusuke seemed blissfully unaware of the temper swirling about Touya, and babbled on a bit before Touya finally just knocked him out. He rolled his shoulders to rid himself of the tattered fabric, and looked at it with regret.

"That was my favorite shirt, damn it. Ah, Hiei-san, would you mind helping me with…Hiei-san?" Touya turned and gasped, stumbling back. Hiei was inches away from him, and mirrored every step Touya took. "H-Hiei-san, is everything a-alright?" Hiei's eyes were narrowed, like a predator.

To Hiei, he was not alright. He had rolled his eyes at Touya's stupidity of ripping his shirt (because, really, who did that when you weren't fighting?), he turned around to berate him but ending up finding his jaw on the floor. In front of him was a pale god, shirt ripped down to show his rippling torso, defined chest, and stormy eyes.

Hiei felt a throb shoot down his body, the convulsion had him clenching his hand into a fist.

"I want you. Now." Hiei's voice was rough as a hand cupped Touya's neck before bringing closer so their lips crashed together. Touya stiffened, gasping, but before he could protest he felt something cool and slippery enter his mouth, and he was struck violently—not unlike being hit by a two by four—with an intense heat as he hungrily returned the kiss.

"H-Hiei-san, we must return our teammates to their r-rooms immediately," Touya panted, his lips swollen from the fierce kisses.

"Screw them," Hiei murmured against the milky-white skin of his neck.

"N-no, everyone's staring…" Indeed, the entire room had gone silent, as lustful expressions and glazed eyes settled on them. Touya's eyes widened in realization—it wasn't any bar.

Jin had led them into a gay bar.

'_My luck astounds me, sometimes.'_

"Oh, fuck," he whispered, his words echoing in the silent room. "Yes, let's," Hiei growled and rolled his hips sensually into Touya's. A cry tore its way from his throat, and when Touya instinctually repeated the action Hiei was yanking Touya up the stairs.

"Room…now." Hiei tore down the halls with a dazed Touya at his side, frantically searching for a vacant room. Before long, Hiei had kicked a door open and slammed it shut. Finding the heated flesh of his back pressed into the cool sheets of a futon, Touya found himself smirking into the eyes of a lustful Hiei.

Hiei smirked back.

Maybe he wasn't last after all.

--

--

--

Downstairs, Yusuke Urameshi sat up and started cracking up, tears leaking from his eyes and down his cheeks. After laughing until his sides ached painfully, Yusuke calmed himself down into chuckled and shouldered the last two men before starting up to dump them somewhere.

'Acting should have been your calling,' Yusuke said to himself.

He wasn't stupid. Stubborn as a mule—that was a given—but not stupid. He knew what kind of tension the two had between them. It was ironic, too. Both were dark and mysterious, and probably were both still virgins by the way they isolated themselves. Those two were so alike, yet couldn't sense their similar thoughts.

Yusuke shook his head.

He started down the hallway before walking into the last empty room, dumping the two unconscious bodies down and ignored the rather loud _thunk_ Suzuki's head made against the floorboards. He was about to leave when he heard muffled cries of his teammate and a certain ice demon. He grinned goofily.

Yusuke Urameshi, playboy cupid.

He really needed to start charging for it.

--

--

--

_AN: This is, as you probably realized, the updated form of _Last, But Not Least_. I was going through my old fics and when I came to this I was so embarrassed by my earlier work that I couldn't _not_ fix it. It was a bit hard to salvage, but I hope its better. Thanks for reading, everyone. _


End file.
